The Beginning of Something Wonderful
by otakuzombie
Summary: Talhysah and Saraphynee are sisters who lost there mother and father at a young age of 11. Talhysah has been taking care of her sister bye singing outside there downtown city park. One day when Sara and Talhysa are singing outside Shining Sama was observing. He made a deal and the story begains. How will they survive? Suck at writing summaries.
1. Start of Something Beautiful

**Hey everyone! I dont owUtaPri but I do own my OC Talhysah and Saraphynee.I hope you like my story. I know I do.**

"Saraphynee, wake up sister." I woke up, suddenly being blinded by the bright blue sky.

"What time is it Talhysah?" I asked rubbing my eyes as I sat up on my twin sized mattress.

"Its 8:45. I was thinking we could go to the city park and sing for some money. Maybe with enough money I can buy you an real mattress." I saw sissy giggle to herself as she admired herself through the mirror.

"Okay. Let me get ready. Hey what about you sissy you don't even have a mattress you sleep on our floor."

"Yeah but I can care less about me, you are much more important. You always come first."

I shrugged to myself as I got my pink and yellow sun dress my favorite legwarmers and brushed my long brown hair. "Okay I Am ready. Let's go."

Sissy and I had left to go to our downtown city park. We arrived at about 9:01 and we got ourselves set up. I walked to my bench and placed our guitar case on the ground. Soon we began singing. (AN* This song is Trophy Father's Trophy son- Sleeping with Sirens)

**Father, father, tell me where have you been?**  
**It's been hell not having you here**  
**I've been missing you so bad**  
**And you don't seem to care**  
**When I go to sleep at night, you're not there, yeah**  
**When I go to sleep at night, do you care, yeah**

**Do you even miss us?**  
**Your bottles and mistress**  
**I need to know, I need to know**  
**why are you walking away?**  
**Was it something I did?**  
**Did I make a mistake cause**  
**I'm trying to deal with the pain**  
**I don't understand this, is this how it ends?**  
**I will try to understand**

**Father, father, tell me where are you now?**  
**It's been hell not having you**  
**Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town**  
**With no note telling where**  
**When I go to sleep at night, you're not there, yeah**  
**When I go to sleep at night, do you care, yeah**

**I need to know, I need to know**  
**Why are you walking away?**  
**Was it something I did?**  
**Did I make a mistake cause**  
**I'm trying to deal with the pain**  
**I don't understand this, is this how it ends?**  
**I will try to understand**

**Why are you running away?**  
**I don't understand this, is this how it ends?**  
**Why are you running away?**  
**Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know**

**Is this what you call a family?**  
**Is this what you call a family?**  
**Is this what you call a family?**  
**Is this what you call a family?**

**It's been seven years wishing that you'd drop a line**  
**But I carry the thought along with you in my mind**  
**Is this what you call a family?**  
**Is this what you call a family?**  
**Family!**

**Why are you walking away?**  
**Was it something I did?**  
**Did I make a mistake cause**  
**I'm trying to deal with the pain**  
**I don't understand this, is this how it ends?**

**Why are you running away?**  
**I don't understand this, is this how it ends?**  
**Why are you running away?**  
**Tell me please; tell me please, I need to know**

**Is this what you call a family?**  
**Is this what you call a family?**  
**Is this what you call a family?**  
**Is this what you call a family?**

Suddenly we finished our song and saw many people with tears in their eyes. Sissy and I suddenly heard a loud crash and a up roar of laughter. Many people gasped as they saw a huge man with sunglasses appear out of nowhere. I screamed and hid behind Talhysah. "Sissy, please don't let this guy hurt me!" I shook in fear behind sissy.

"Dude what the hell! Why did you do that!?" Talhysah yelled at the tall beefy man.

"**BRAVVOOOO! THAT WAS PERFECT! PUUURRRRFEECT SINGINGG! PPUURRRFEECCTTT PRREESSENCE! Puurrrrfecctt everrrrrything!" **The man cheered rolling his "Rs"

_What is this guys issue? Does he have some serious speaking disorder? Talhysah thought to herself._

" **I wanntt you to joiinn my acaddemy and become famous! Come nowww withh meee! I haavve myy limo readdy so lettssssss make hassssttteee!"**

I became too scared to say anything so I just started to cry. Talhysah saw me crying and flipped out on the tall beefy guy.

"Oh! Hell NO! Dude you did not just make my Sara cry! Now how about you give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right here. Come one bitch! Tell me now you stupid ass fukker!" Talyhsah lost it. All the guy did was laugh and shoot out glitter. **" I am Shining Saotome! I am Japans grrrreattest producers and the owner of Saotome Accadamy!"** Saotome-sensai just laughed and suddenly appeared next to us. "Dude stop that!" Talyhsah screamed being slightly scared.

I finally calmed down and decided to be nice so with that said I had left Sissy's side and introduced myself to him"Hello Saotome-sensai. My name is-" I was suddenly cut off when he had carried me and sissy away. I Could tell that Talhysah had become very impatient with this guy. " I donntt caree what yourrr nammee ss arrree! Let's just go to the accammyy! LLEEEETTTTSSSSSSsssss gooooo!"

Before we knew it we were leaving our small city in America and heading off to a school in Japn. Don't ask me how we go there so soon or why or anything like that. I don't know it myself. Soon we were staring at a big open campus with a palace sized school. It was beautiful and remarkable. " I told a few students tooo meet you att the frrroonnt gates. Haavvvee funnn!" Saotome-sesai had left for good but before turning to magic glitter and disappearing from thin air.

"What is that guy taking" I heard sissy say to herself.

We walked to the front gates to see two young men. One guy was a blonde shorty with a fedora, pretty blue eyes and punkie clothes. Next was a tall, handsome guy with unreal emerald green eyes.

"Oh Natsuki! That must be them!." The short blonde pointed to us as we continued walking over closer to them.

"ELIIIIZZZAAABBBEETTTHHHHHHHHHH!" suddenly I was attacked by a giant I was about to cry. Before I did sissy managed to change in front of me just in time leaving the guy to be round house kicked in the face. He was sent flying as Talhysah ran after him.

"Don't ever to that to my sister again, you here me bro! Besides what the hell is your problem running upto someone like that?" Talhysah gave the giant a death stare.

"I am so sorry. I thought your sister was Elizabeth, I miss her so much. I am sorry. "The man apologized and got up to face me. 'I didn't mean to scare you. Really, you just remind me a lot of my dog."

Suddenly Sissy and I had gasped in shock. "You say I look like a dog? Is that supposed to a racist term because I'm tan? "I began to cry but before I could Sissy gave me a hug and walked over to talk to the tall guy. I was left alone with the short punkie guy. "Yo sorry about Natsuki, he does that when he sees something cute…so sorry." Shorty rubbed the back of his neck and sat next to me. "So, um, I'm Kurro Syo and the guy who about talked you is Shinomiya Natsuki, so you must be the new students Shining told us about." I sat there quietly looking at my shoes till I saw my sissy with the Natsuki guy.

"SISSYY!" I yelled as I ran up to my sissy.

"Saraphynee it seems you missed me." Sissy turned to Syo and looked at him. "Hey thanks for keeping an eye on her, she is really shy and doesn't like to be alone without me." Syo blushed and replyed."No its cool. She seems really nice."

"She is dude, she is." Sissy smiled and continued. "So if you don't already know, this is Saraphynee and I am Talhyah. So who are you dudes?"

The short blonde spoke first." I am Syo and the tall guy is Natsuki."

"yes, Natsuki, I am truly sorry for kicking you." Natsuki just smiled and shook his head no. Soon after Sissy and I were getting settled in our new rooms. I was scared but also exited. Tomorrow will be our first day at this school.

- **Hey OtakuZombie here. I hope you like my story. I have never accually made a long story befor. So Please Tell me what you think of it. I hope you enjoy it. I love you all!-**


	2. The New Girls

Chap 2

We finally got settled into our new room. We had gotten into our uniforms andwe were ready to head out. Syo and Natsuki had told us they will escort us to the cafeteria and indroduse us to theire friends. We woke up at 7 am to hear a knocking on our door. "Hello you guys up?" I heard what aperead to be Syo's voice.

"Yeah we are. Good moringing dudes." Sissy greeted as she opend the door.

"Hey so you ready for us to show you around." We headed off to the caffiteria. Once we arrived I saw many people sitting chatting away. I could tell even Sissy was a little frighten.

"Come on you guys sit down." Syo had told us. "So umm, hi?" Sissy quietly said. I guess someone noticed at the table we were a little uncomfortable. Finally a red hair guy with a goofy smile spoke up.

"So you must be the new girls. Cool. So umm, what classes do you guys have?" Both Sissy and I looked at eachother and got really quiet. I began speaking" I am in class S and sissy here is in A." Talhysah chimed in" Pleaase I have never been apart from sara, anyone who is her class, please protect her." I saw Talhysah with some teary eyes.

"Don't worry Talhysah. I have the same class as her. I will make sure she is protected." Syo said firmy. Soon we had left to go to our class. Syo and I left the table to see Talhysah and the others disapere.

-Talhysah POV-

I must admit I was absoulutly terrified to be without Sara. I can't let anything happen to her. I have always protected her.

**FLASHBAK TIME!**

**Talhysah age 11. Saraphynee age 8.**

"**I'm sick and tired of your bull sh*t excuses! I'm done!" Father yelled.**

"**Oh what about you? You never do sh*t you basturd!" Mother yelled back.**

"**Bull! You know what? I hate you. You crazy ass bi-ch! You should just do the world a favore a die, you ugly ass whore!" Father screamed, punching his fist into the wall centimeters from mothers face. Father began slapping mother over and over. She was crying for it all to stop.**

"**Daddy stop! Stop it daddy! Your hurting mommy!" Saraphynee said crying as she tried her hardest to pull apart the abusive couple.**

"**Don't you dare touch me you stupid child!" Father had thrown sara agaist the wall leaving a hole and blood to follow.**

**Talhysah was crying and screaming for it all to end. She tried to pry apart the father from the two hurt people. But no matter how hard she tried, it was no use.**

" **Shut up Talhysah! I deal with enough of your stuid mistake Sara now I have to deal with your fat ass whore of a mom. Your going to be just like her, alone, fat and worthless. Why don't ZI do a favor and put you out of your misery bi-ch!" Suddley father grabbed 11 year old Talhysah by the neck as he threw her frail body to thwe wall. The screaming conidued as everyone just wanted to end it all…**

**-End of Flashback time-**

I headed to the class with Natsuki, a red head guy named Ittoki and a sweet girl named Naomi. Once I walked into the class I was looking over to find an empty seat. "Hmm. I wonder who sits here?" I saw ittoki walk in next and point to the seat next to the empty one. "Talhysah you can sit there. It's next to mine." I nodded my head and sat down waiting for class to begain. The bell rung and our teacher walked in. _Oh My Gosh! She is so dang kawaii! _

"Good Morning class. I am your techer Ringo and I see we have a new student in our class. Miss would you please come up to the class and introduce us to you." I slowly looked around to see everyone staring at me. I walked up to the front of the room.I was suddenly face to face with the big class. Oh crap I bet I'm red. Crap-crap-crap-crap-crap! I slowly begain speaking. "Umm, Hello. My name is Talhysah McCormick, I uh-uh-am from America. And I uh, umm, like…tacos?" I squinted my eyes when I said that. _Really Talhysah? Tacos? Come one I could do better then that. At this speed I will be forever alone. Lame!_

I walked back to my seat and layed my head inmy arms. "Okay..then. That was Miss Talhysah. So now that that is done. I have some news for the students. We will be having a contest this year. I will explain later when I have more details" Ringo-sensai said. I was zoning off when I was poked. "Hey don't worry talhysah, our teacher is really nice, he will let you get some help from others." I admit I was lost o what Ittoki was saying, but all I hured-wait! Did Ittoki just say "He?" "Wait a mitute. The teachers a dude!?" I quietly shouted.

I looked over at Ittoki and he just smiled. "Yeah hes a famous cross-dresser." I just stared in shock at the adorable, beautiful…dude. Oh God that's weird.

Befor I knew it, the teacher was asking us what we wanna do here. "Ok class raise your hand if you want to be a composer." Sudents raised there hands, one being Naomi. "Ok then, now if you want to be an Idol." I raised my hand along with Natsuki and Ittoki.

"Alright then, tell you what, the students who want to be a composer partner up with the idols." Suddenly all the students dispersed into groups of two, leaving me alone. "Great just great I'm all alone. Man I feel so loved." I awkwardly sat at my dest as I suddenly got lyrics in my head. I got out my notebook and began writing.

_**She sits alone, looking at the big grey world.**_

_**She begs to be heard, but no one cares.**_

_**Help her see shes not alone, **_

_**shes not alone.**_

_**Someone show her that you care .**_

_**You see its becoming to late,**_

_**Its much to late.**_

_**She feels so alone so she ends her fate, **_

_**Seal it tight and lock it up far away. **_

_**She keeps thinking of the days when people would care,**_

_**Help her see shes not alone**_

_**Shes not alone. **_

_**Show her its not to late,**_

_**Stop her now, shes ending her fate.**_

I sopped her wrighting to see Ittoki and our teacher staring down at me and my lyrics. "Miss McCormick, those lyrics, are they yours?" I looked up to see Ringo looking slighltly sad. I looked back down and quietly answerd. "Yeah, I-I just wrote them." Sensei stood there awkwardly looking at me then the notebook. Finally he took my paper and ran out of the room.

"What on earth was that all abhout?!" I asked ittoki as I sat there in shock.

"I don't know, I really don't know.'

-Saraphynee POV-

I just left to go to class. I was walking with Syo and I couldlt help but think I was going to be alright with him. Hes a sweet heart, kind of angry, but nice.I followed behind syo as we walked into the classroom. I found an empty desk next to him and sat down quietly.

"Ok class it seams we have a new student joing us today. Please Miss would you come up to the class and introduce your self." The tall, tan and handsome teacher said pointing to the class room front.

I walked up the class and shook terribly. "I-I- um- umm- I-I-" I begain to cry feeling scrared. Syo must have saw me because soon I saw him walking up to me. He whispered something amazing in my ear.

"Saraphynee remember although Talhysah isn't here physically, she will be here with you right here." Syo pointed to my heart and at that very moment I truly felt happy.

I think slowly I began to break out of my thick shell. I am going to be just fine. I pointed syo to back down "Hello Everyone. My name is Saraphynee McCormick and I am from America . I have an older sister in the Aclass. I am shy but once you get to know me I am very lovable and I will do whatever I can to help you out. Just ask me(:" I finished my little introduction with a pollite bow. I whent back to my seat and sat quietly.

"Alright then. That was Miss McCormick well done. So we will be talking about our project for next semester. Each of you will be singing a song written bye you to the princible and fellow students. You have one month to finish it so get working." With that said our teacher was about to teach us some lessons but, befor he could, a pink haired lady came in.

"Ryuga! Look at these lyrics a student wrote in my class just now. " My teacher looked at the lyrics and gasped.

"Who is the poet who wrote this beautiful song?"

"The student is Talhysah McCormick. Amazing isn't" The Pink hair teacher said. I heard this and slightly jumped. I walked up to the teachers and got their attention. "Um excuse me. Did I hear you say you just got a song from Talhysah? Shes my sister."

They looked at me and showed me the lyrics. I was so shocked to read them. They were very emotional and very sad. Soon the class was called to a meeting. "We need to get all the class A and our class together to talk. People must know about this Talhysah, her music. " With that said both my teacher and the class A teacher left to the big court yard. Once we all left I finally met up with my sissy.

"Sissy!" I yelled as I ran up to Talhysah.

"Sara. I missed you. How was class?" Sissy asked as she hug me.

"It was fun. Hey! I guess our teacher liked your lyrics. I guess you're going to be having a little contest or something. " I smiled at sissy and met up with Syo, Ittoki and Natsuki.

"Wow those lyrics are really amazing Talhysah. I didn't know you had such talent." Natsuki said as he looked at my lyrics. I just smiled and looked down. Suddnly there was a loud rumble and a loud laughter.

"Oh great its HIM."

"Why cant he show up like a normal person?

"Why must he always make a big enterence?"

Studentes were mummbling as the weird Shuining guy Talhysah hates poped out of thin air.

"STTTTUUUDDDEEENNNTTTTSSSS OF SAATTTOMMMEE! WEE WILL BEE INNNTTROCCINGG OUR NEWWW STUDDEENTSS TWITHH A BIGGGG CEEELLLEEBBRATIIOOONNN! NOW GO AND PREPARE. The girls will be singing there songs for us as a welcoming. And don't think you can not do this. Wevall know you two have great potential." And with that said Shining vanashed out of thin air and students just walked back to their homerooms.

"Seriously. What da hell is that guy taking?!"iSissy asked a guy in my class.

"I don't know, my lady, but I really want some of it." He smiled and winked.

"Haha. Ain't that the truth, so whats your name pretty boy?"

"Jinjiui Ren."


End file.
